1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fireplaces, and more particularly in the field of fireplaces wherein auxiliary heating chambers are provided within the fireplace, particularly above the combustion chamber, which auxiliary chambers receive cool air and expel hot air to various portions of the building as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many advances over the past several years in the field of fireplace arrangements wherein efforts are made to capture heat which is otherwise lost by going up the chimney, or is not effectively directed where it can be used for maximum heating purposes. All of these devices encompass metal shells, or the like, which are utilized to draw in cold air and expel heated air by reason of heat enerated adjacent said shells in the fireplace.
Numerous of such devices are on the market, and it would be difficult to describe them all. All, however, work on basically the same principle.
In the case of the present invention, a different theory is utilized wherein a pair of overlapping hollow chambers are used within the throat of the chimney above the combustion chamber and are interconnected to air ducts leading from a supply of cool air to the area desired to be heated. Also, provisions are made for a relatively airtight seal about the front of the fireplace, as desired, for maximum combustion efficiency through fine draft adjustment arrangements and through the utilization of the auxiliary overlapping hollow chambers for reducing the outlet area thus providing for a maximum and continuing combustion chamber.